


Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams

by 5sos_forever (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/5sos_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael can't stop having nightmares, so he asks Luke to sing him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my second story but its actually obnoxiously short and just mainly pointless fluff but oh well :)  
> hope you like it! 
> 
> warning: the nightmare is really dark, like super dark and scary :'(
> 
> the title is from the song 'lullabies' by all time low, go check it out!  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pU0Byt7koLU

_"Hey, faggot, why are you even alive? Go fucking kill yourself, or we'll do it for ya!" one of the guys shouted. There was a whole group of them, and almost all of them were drunk. They advanced toward Luke, who was backed up against the ally wall._

_Michael stood a bit away, somehow unable to move toward his boyfriend. It was like his body was glued in place, and he couldn't say a word. But he could see and hear what was happening._

_"Please, stop! I have-I have money! Get away from me!" Luke sobbed as he sunk to the ground in fear._

_The whole gang of teens laughed cruelly, and continued walking, no, stumbling, toward the blond. When they reached him, one of them grabbed his arms and pulled him up as another pulled out a knife. Many just stood and watched, just trying to stay on their feet. The one with the knife started slashing Luke's arms and another walked forward and punched Luke square in the face. He continued to punch and kick Luke in various places, laughing at random._

_Luke screamed, screamed until his voice went hoarse. Blood poured from his body, staining the ground red. The pain was unbearable, worse than he had ever experienced before in his life. He wished he were dead, so the pain would just go away. As his head whipped to the side from a particularly hard punch, he noticed Michael, just standing there. "MICHAEL! HELP ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HELP! PLEASE, MICHAEL!"_

_Tears started streaming down MIchael's face, as he stood there, helpless. He wanted to move, to run to his boyfriend's aid, but just couldn't. Time passed, and the gang eventually got tired of viciously beating up Luke, so they dropped him in a puddle of his own blood, and stumbled their way out of the ally. Finally, Michael's body unfroze, and he started to sprint toward Luke's body. Just as he reached him, everything disappeared._

Michael awoke with a scream, real tears running down his face. His hands automatically flew to cover his face as sobs racked his body. 

Luke got up to get a drink of water, and heard his boyfriend scream. "MICHAEL!" he yelled as he burst through the door. When he saw the position that Michael was in, he immediately rushed over and climbed onto Michael's bed. "Are you okay? What's wrong? What happened?" he asked frantically. He scooted closer to the hunched over boy and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

"I-I had, I had a n-n-nightmare," Michael cried, removing his hands from his face and throwing his arms around Luke. "A-a-and y-y-you, p-eople were hurting, a-a-and I couldn't do a-anything!" he sobbed into Luke's chest.

"Shh, I'm right here. Okay? I'm right here," reassured Luke in a quiet, soothing voice. "No one is going to hurt either of us. Ever. I'm right here," he gently ran his fingers through Michael's soft hair, hoping it would comfort him. He hugged him tighter, and pressed a kiss to the top of Michael's head. 

"O-o-okay," murmured Michael, his pulse slowing down and the tears finally slowing. For the next few minutes, the two sat there in a content silence, listening to the wind blowing outside the window. 

"Are you better now?" Luke asked, still holding Michael in his arms.

"Yes, thank you Lukey. I love you," he mumbled as he snuggled deeper into Luke's chest. 

Luke beamed, loving the fact that he could calm his boyfriend down with just a few words. 

"Can you sing for me?" Michael pleaded, looking up at Luke and giving him the puppy dog eyes. 

"Of course baby," Luke replied, giving him a peck on his nose. He laid down, Michael tucked into his side, and pulled the blankets over them both. After a moment, he began to sing:

_I like the summer rain_   
_I like the sounds you make_   
_We put the world away_   
_We get so disconnected_

_You are my getaway_   
_You are my favorite place_   
_We put the world away_   
_Yeah we're so disconnected_

Michael's nightmares became a mere memory as he fell asleep to Luke's angelic, calming voice. 


End file.
